Steeljaw
Steeljaw is the name of several characters from the Transformers toy line and television series. Transformers: Generation 1 He is an Autobot and part of the mini-cassette team. He takes the form of a lion. He is described as a vicious hunter, and fights with a pair of blasters. As a member of the Autobot communications sub-group Steeljaw frequently worked with its other members - Blaster, Eject, Rewind and Ramhorn. When he's on the hunt, his prey is as good as caught. Determined, tenacious, cooly professional when on a mission. Likely to trace any scent. Range of 800 miles. Super-strong jaws—can snap a foot-thick steel cable with one bite. Carries two solar-powered pellet guns that fire 1,200 rounds per minute. Lack of sunlight hampers the guns' performance. Can electromagnetize himself in cassette Mode. Prone to rusting. Animated series In The Transformers: The Movie, set in the year 2005, Blaster and his cassettes were assigned to Autobot City on Earth. During the invasion by Megatron's forces, Blaster was responsible for sending a distress signal to Optimus Prime on Moonbase One. Blaster's transmission was jammed by Soundwave's cassette minions to prevent him from establishing contact with the Autobot Moonbase. However, the signal was received and Optimus Prime was able to arrive with reinforcements to defeat the Decepticons. After the attack, Blaster picked up transmissions from Moonbases One and Two. Blaster and his cassettes were not seen for the rest of the movie. He later appeared in "Call of the Primitives" as one of the Transformers "Primitives" (animal themed Transformers like the Dinobots and Predacons) summoned by Primacron to battle his creation Tornedron, but was deactivated by the energy creature. He was revived when Grimlock defeated the creature. In episode 78, "Madman's Paradise", Spike and Carly hosted a banquet for a visiting ambassador. Daniel got bored and wandered off. Grimlock followed him, and they fell into a lost chamber where Quintessons banished their criminals to other dimensions. They slipped through to the sorcerous other-dimensional realm of Menonia, and were tricked into fighting on the Red Wizard's side, only to find out that he was the Quintesson criminal, who overthrew the Golden One. Ultra Magnus, Blaster, Eject, Rewind, Ramhorn, and Steeljaw followed, and using Blaster's amplification, they help the Golden One defeat the Red Wizard. With the help of Perceptor, the Autobots and Daniel are returned to Cybertron. In "The Quintesson Journal" he was a part of the Autobot team that recovered the Quintesson's recording device. He also had a small part in "The Ultimate Weapon", teaming with Ramhorn to ram Galvatron's cannon mode. Steeljaw was among the Autobots injured by Superion during the hate plague outbreak. After Optimus Prime was revived, Steeljaw was among the team of Autobots that joined the expedition to Chaar to recover the metal developed by Drs. Morgan and Swofford, previously stolen by Galvatron, which was impervious to the plague. Steeljaw bought time for Optimus and Sky Lynx to escape with the metal, before becoming infected with the plague himself. Steeljaw, along with everyone else who was infected, was subsequently cured by the power of the Matrix. Navigation Category:Male Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless